RedLight
by Ruby Red1
Summary: The 7th in the DL series. Matt and Mello get up to some bad fun and find out something even worse has happened to someone they love.


Red Light

It was one of those nights where everything seemed peaceful Matt was playing his newest game contentedly sucking on a cigarette while he did. Near was long since asleep and Mello hadn't been seen in a few hours. Matt grinned as he kicked into the boss's ass with skill and grace. Mello walked into the living room and began to pace like something caged.

"Matt I am so fucking bored!" He groaned. "Then go online and do something." "I don't want to!" "OK….watch a movie." "No!" Mello screamed tugging on his hair.

Matt sighed. "Want to go out?" "Maybe." The blonde said sullenly.

"We could go see a film…." "Boring!" Mello shirked.

Matt tossed his controller down and shouted. "Fine let's go driving fast and reckless while we drink and do drugs off the dashboard!" Mello's eyes widened and he begin to smile while he laughed. "That's PERFECT!" "What?" "No Mello I was—"

Mello ran into his room. "I think I have some coke left over from when I was in the mob…"

"Cocaine!?" Matt yelped "MELLO!" "I AM NOT HEARING YOU MATTY LA LA LA!"

Mello came back from his room holding a baggie with white powder in it. Matt shook his head his eyes wide. "I am not going along with this!" Mello's eyes narrowed. "Yes you are or I will go alone and you will wonder and worry all night!"

Mello dashed off again and came back with two bottles of Bacardi 151. "For the drinking part." He laughed madly.

Matt chewed his lower lip. "Fine…then I will wake up Near he'll stop this idiotic idea." Mello raised one eyebrow. "Oh really?" "Remember last week when Near said something about chocolate baths when he was being snide and I made him do it and you just said 'who ever puts the fucked up idea in Mello's head has to help Mello till it's over or Mello gets bored' and left him to his fate?" "He won't help you now goggle boy!"

Matt sighed. "Fine I'm coming." "Wear your heels." Mello told him. "What?"

"Those high heels from your drag outfits….wear them...and panties under your pants."

"Are you on coke already?" the red head asked as he stared at his boyfriend "Maybe." Mello said shrugging.

"Come on come on come ON MATT!" Mello kicked Matt. "Go change!"

Matt walked into their room looking for what Mello wanted and trying not wake Near.

_Wait a minute if I wake Near I don't have to do this…. _Matt slammed the drawers looking for his lacy panties. Near groaned but dint wake up. _Shit! _Matt heard Mello randomly knocking things over in the other room.

Matt poked Near. "Wake up Near please…" Near muttered. "No L….I don't like chinchillas…they are evil…"

"Near!" Matt shook him hard. "Wake up!" Near failed his arms about. "Stop it CHINHILLAS STOP IT!" "L SAVE ME!" "What's going ON in there?!" Mello shouted from the living room.

Matt gave up and just garbed his hooker boots.

He changed quickly leaning on the doorframe it depressed him that he was learning to walk in heels so well.

Mello was waiting for him smiling at him like a cat that had killed a whole canary farm and loved it.

"We're taking your car and you're driving." Mello said tossing Matt the keys.

"Why my car?" Matt asked helplessly. "I said so." Mello led the way over to Matt's car parked outside the house.

As soon as they got in the car Mello yanked his bag open and took out the coke and a straw. He sorted some off the dashboard and laughed loudly at Matt's disgusted stares.

The red head cracked open the rum and took a swig then took a sharp turn too fast the car rocked dangerously. Mello leaned over and smacked him hard on the head. "Don't kill us you stupid little shit!" he screamed. Matt just glared and hit the rum again. "Here drink something or you going to be fucking impossible all night." Mello took a deep shot then leaned over and bit Matt's lower lip.

Matt sighed and wiggled in his seat. Mello punched Matt semi hard in the shoulder.

"Do some coke pansy ass." He demanded

Matt stopped at a stoplight and snorted some while he waited he tipped his head back feeling the power trickle down his throat

Mello was staring at him his eyes hazy with lust and drugs.

"You look so hot tonight it makes me want to debase and abuse you." Mello said his voice low and dangerous. Matt gulped as he glanced at Mello from under his bangs.

"Keep driving." Mello yanked his shirt off and amused himself twisting his nipples and touching his chest. He slipped a hand down his pants and rubbed himself slowly.

Matt tried not to stare or hear Mello's soft moans and gasps

Mello unlaced his pants. Matt glanced at him as Mello slid down in his seat placing one foot on the dashboard freeing his hard cock from his tight pants.

"Mello…." "Shut up." Mello stroked himself lightly teasingly just tickling his hardness more then anything.

Matt reached over to try and touch Mello; he was rewarded with a punch in the face that sent his head smashing into the window and the car swerving wildly for a few seconds before he garbed the wheel again.

"Don't touch me whore." Mello said leaning back in his seat as he rubbed the tip of his cock with the ball of his thumb.

"You're going to have to earn the right to please me."

Matt nodded slowly. "I-I-I'm sorry ….forgive me." "I'll think about it." The blonde spread his legs wider apart, stroking his cock while he slowly slid a finger into himself he leaned his head back and moaned open mouthed lips working while no words came out.

"Matt…." He moaned softly. Matt moaned himself whacking his head on the headrest. Mello knew what his lover moaning his name did to him. His cock throbbed.

"Please …let me touch you….please…" "No…"

Matt leaned over and snorted another line of coke it seemed like the thing to do.

Mello's face was flushed his body tight and quivering he arched himself up off the seat moaning and panting as he fisted his cock and pumped his fingers in and out of himself.

"And don't even think about touching yourself Matt!" "I'll…ohhh….uh…kill you."

Matt bit his lip. "I fucking hate you Mello." Mello laughed and punched Matt in the gut hard. He slammed on the breaks and groaned.

"That is it!" Matt punched Mello back in the face hitting his cheek. Mello's eyes popped as he nursed the cut. He leaned over and kissed Matt roughly. "Fuck me in the backseat."

Matt nodded and jumped in said. Mello slapped him hard. "You randy fucking whore you want this so bad your almost cumming your pants now!"

Matt glowered at Mello. "Stop hitting me you bicth!" He reached over and twisted Mello's nipple digging his nails in Mello screamed out in pain. His eyes wild he leaned over and bit Matt's lower lip till he tasted blood. Matt twisted harder his eyes tearing up as Mello bit him blood running down his chin now.

Matt let go slowly of Mello's nipple. Mello eased up on Matt's lip then kissed him roughly licking the blood off and making Matt moan. "You are such a cumslut." "A dirty gross cunt who will ride my cock and love it."

Matt nodded. "Oh…yeah…." "I will." Mello laughed as he shoved his boot in Matt's face.

"Lick my boots whore…"

Matt's eyes widen as he shook his head

Mello shoved his boot harder in Matt's face.

The red head winced and licked the top of it. Mello smiled sweetly.

"Now….suck my cock you disgusting shit heel."

Mello lay down in the backseat and Matt hovered over him pulling his pants down all the way, he placed his lips on Mello's member and bobbed his head slowly Mello fisted his hair and shoved his head down making Matt gag.

"You puke on my dick and I beat you to death!" the other boy snarled

Matt just went back to sucking while thinking of biting. "And you bite and god knows you will die screaming."

Matt spat Mello's dick out. "Fuck me you loud mouthed asshole!" "Stop talking about it!"

"Get on all fours and drop your panties whore." Matt as he was told dropping his pants and panties.

Mello just came up on him and impaled him on his cock with no warning. Matt screamed as he braced his hands on the window.

Mello shoved hard and fast into Matt who moaned and panted his hair stuck to his face with sweat his goggles cloudy. The red head slammed himself backwards into his lover's huge invading cock.

Mello yanked on Matt's hair again as he rode him moaning his name and biting the back of his neck.

Matt reached up to stroke himself and got the back of his head punched.

He dropped his hand and Mello's replaced it holding him in a tight grip.

"Mello….that…hurts.." Matt hissed out slowly.

"I don't want you cumming untill I do and I feel like fucking you till you are raw and sore.."

Matt leaned down his face pressed into the backseat his eyes half lidded.

He panted his tongue half hanging out of his mouth feeling dazed with lust pain and pleasure.

Mello stopped fucking him suddenly Matt tensed up waiting for something worse to happen. Mello fisted his cock pumping it slowly his boyfriend moaned and tried to trust back so Mello would move in him. Mello slapped Matt's dick hard for that one and the boy screamed tears forming his eyes.

Mello stoked his hair softly. "Oh did I hurt you…my poor little whore…" He slowly thrust into Matt hitting his prostrate as he stroked his cock softly then fondled his balls.

Matt moaned loudly as Mello pleasured him everything grew hazy and he felt his stomach muscles clench like they did before he came.

Mello reached about and twisted Matt's nipple ring a bit. "Cum…for me…scream my name…"

Matt did as he told cuming blindly all over his lover's hand screaming his name the whole time and clenching his muscles to make Mello come too who did so with a moaning yell.

Mello pulled out and wiped his cock on Matt's back Matt flopped forward panting.

Mello looked at Matt. "God…look at the mess we made." Matt nodded as he pulled his pants up. "uhhh…." Mello groaned "I'm going to lie down back here…"

Matt got into the front seat.

Matt dint even know how it happened but the next thing he knew he was wakening up on the floor of his living room with Near screaming at him and Mello.

"Where were you two!?" "Why are you covered in puke?!" "Why is Matt's car cashed into a tree in the front yard!?"

"Near!" Mello screamed "All I can hear is nagnagyoumoronsishouldkillyounagnagwhineywhine!" "SHUT UP"! "oh…god…my head…"

Matt moaned himself "Oh god…my head…and my ass…fuck…Mello…what did we do…"

Matt groaned holding his head. "I don't know….fuck…."

Near looked like he wanted to kill them both or hug them. He settled for rubbing Mello's temples softly.

The phone rang Matt jumped and reached for it.

"Hello…?"

He just listened for a few minutes then dropped the phone and ran from the room to puke.

Near picked it up. "I'm sorry…Matt is.." "What..?"

Mello looked at Near questioningly.

"Gladys…she's in a coma…"


End file.
